X
"...." XI.jpg X4.jpg X (2).jpg Apperance X as he's only known as, has neck length blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. His gaze contains no empathy or emotion, and he's usually seen with blonde peach fuzz along his face and jawline. A tall and physically imposing male standing at 6'5, being a Raion speaks for his physical appearence as he appears stocky but is tall enough so it all evens itself out. His usual attire consist of a trench coat and ocsionally a stocking cap. Tumblr n4j2qo4N1P1r13r6do2 500.png Tumblr n4j2qo4N1P1r13r6do1 500.png Tumblr o2bqdlTQXv1qgi0pqo1 1280.jpg Screenshot 6.jpg 2548aae36e41d54230f770f8146dea4e.jpg 451bf4ab72589f9f71fe4a5e49383f19.jpg Tumblr ntnmciIqzW1u6h8fjo1 500.png Bc46bc1fbf2fdf540cfd9c6974ab6e8c.jpg 95184ac21c9f805702e61d0dec2cc74c.jpg 7162d521eda21c6b8c01ad1f3b830369.jpg 1609fc3ac146b43969c6c58ff2fbd7ff.jpg 6de75e6e7e4a034b8f35dc7228815fed.jpg 5fbc6ac6388c9e1d7ec3a5bb925d83d3.jpg Tumblr n9y98er5ZS1qja7k2o1 500.gif X (2).jpg 514c85d11d87cef1ce6e52e538cb6b99.jpg Behavior/Personality He's a very stiff and stone cold individual. He doesn't have mannerisims or supposedly any emotions at all. He is as manipulative as he needs to be, or as savage as the situation calls for it. When his mind is set on a goal, it remains that way until the goal is obtained, and there's nothin more to it. He seems to take an almost sinister primal enjoyment when it comes to combat. Because of the race he hails from in the heat of battle he acts rather proud, and brash, cocky even. He feels most at home when fighting for his life. Tumblr nsbxy1bdcr1r61mabo3 540.gif Tumblr nsbxy1bdcr1r61mabo1 540.gif Tumblr ngnvyrEsi21qja7k2o1 500.gif Tumblr n9y98er5ZS1qja7k2o1 500.gif Tumblr n6jb7cIYb51ratq21o1 250.gif Tumblr n9y98er5ZS1qja7k2o2 500.gif Tumblr o370iokGyb1uetr35o3 400.gif Tumblr o370iokGyb1uetr35o1 400.gif Roleplay Allignment 'Nuetral Evil' A neutral evil villain does whatever she or he can get away with. They are aways out for themself, pure and simple. They shed no tears for those they kill, whether for profit, sport, or convenience. They have no love of order and holds no illusion that following laws, traditions, or codes would make her any better or more noble. On the other hand, They do not have the restless nature or love of conflict that a chaotic evil villain has. Some neutral evil villains hold up evil as an ideal, committing evil for its own sake. Most often, such villains are devoted to evil deities or secret societies. Neutral evil beings consider their alignment to be the best because they can advance themselves without regard for others. Neutral evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents pure evil without honor and without variation. The personal code of a neutral evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie to advance yourself. 2. You shall harm the innocent to advance yourself. 3. You shall kill to advance yourself. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall honor those who are stronger. 6. You shall follow the law only to advance yourself. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation to advance yourself. 8. You shall not aid those who protect the weak. 9. You shall not show mercy to enemies. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Esper 'Fighting Style' Street Fighting Street Fighting Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter. X does not use a specific fighting style, only lethal intent. The fact that he means to kill every opponent as quick and painful as he can, is in itself, a form of fighting. One that is very effective against those who aren't willing to take lives. ''Nanomachine Enhanced-Rion ''' XV.jpg XV.I.jpg XIV.jpg XIII.jpg XII.jpg X8.jpg 3c075401984ae1b59ceed517e9d83901.jpg Simba_battles_Ajaba.jpg Bloody-roar-3-artwork-ME0000088166_2.jpg gado_the_lion_stencil_by_terrorsmile-d5uhkfp.jpg '' Origins African legends describe people who turn into lions or leopards. In the case of leopards, this is often because the creature is really a leopard god or goddess masquerading as a human. When these gods mate with humans, offspring can be produced, and these children sometimes grow up to be shapeshifters; those who do not transform may instead have other powers. In reference to werecats who turn into lions, the ability is often associated with royalty. Such a being may have been a king or queen in a former life, or may be destined for leadership in this life. This quality can be seen in the lions of Tsavo, which were reputed to be kings in lion shape, attempting to repel the invading Europeans by stopping their railroad due to attacks on humans. The Actual truth is, Dark Luthor created this race during the 1700's. Ironcally during the time african americans had been shipped over to America for enslavement. After Dark Luthor had been defeated during this time period and sent back into his realm of Darkness. The Race grew to become independent. And settled themselves within the lands of Africa. The African people respected them as 'mungu's shujaa ' Aka ' God's Warriors'. They accepted these people as there own and revered them as god like. They helped push back alot of the slavers back during this time. And by the 1800's they were revered as Gods completely. Alot of the tribes help them build a Kingdom hidden in the Jungles of Africa where they live in peace hidden from the rest of the world. They haven't been seen since ww3. Due to mostly everyone whom had knowledge of there location were dead now. Abilities User with this ability is a Werecat with the ability to transform into a feline or an anthropomorphic creature, gaining features of a feline such as domestic cat, tiger, lion, leopard, lynx, or any other type, including some that are purely mythical felines. Unlike werewolves, they aren't particularly connected to moon or have any weaknesses for silver or their other traditional weaknesses. Many variations were considered to have connections to supernatural and even be themselves magic-users. Raions because of their african heritage, can draw power from the sun, and since their power source is stronger than that of the lunar rays of the moon, Raions can control their shifts much easier, chosing to enter any state of half-raion, or full on Werelion at any given time. *Feline Physiology *Camouflage *Claw Retraction *Climbing *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Balance *Enhanced Bite *Enhanced Flexibility *Enhanced Jump *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Strength *Night Vision *Predator Instinct *Stealth Tactics *Enhanced Durability *Animal Morphing *Conversion *Feral Mind Solar Empowerment User becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when they come into contact with sunlight, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able to draw sustenance from the sun or even slow or stop aging. *Enhanced Durability *Supernatural Stamina *Supernatural Strength *Supernatural Regeneration *Self-Sustenance Nanomachine Enhancements X's Nanoachines were specifically desinged to embue him with abilties from other suprernatural creatues. Given his Rion abilities, he could hand the proceedures that Project Esper had given him, and the power boost that came with it. X was implanted with the abilties of a Dragoon and a Wolfblood, but only specific traits Project Esper dictated would suffice him most against not only other Supernatural phenomena but any force that existed for the most part. '''Dragoon Scales Beneath the epidermal layer of X's skin are Dragoon Scales. Dragons were known to have the toughest and most durable skin of any animal within the world's history. These come from the Wyrms which feasted on dragoon DNA and have given him a unqiue ability that puts him on par with almost any enemy he should face. User is able to grow scales of varying size which often possess great durability. Being the scales of a mighty mystical creature, they grant the weilder, a complete resistantance to various elements, and corporeal/non coporeal threats. This includes energy, as the scales thanks to biogentic modification added on to their mystical nature, can absorb, redirect, and reflect all forms/spectrums of energy/etheral essence. The users has or can generate an innate armor as a part of their body, which is resistant to attacks, harm or pain and temperature extremes. Like many dragons, because of their nomadic like tendencies and ability to adapt to the situations of their surroundings, the Dragon Scales that cover their body will vibrate with sound to allow their body and their ears to remain at a calm equilibrium. This means that even on explosions like a flash bang or extremely high levels of sound will not affect her hearing or her body. This also means that if he were to come down with a higher pressure, their body would quickly adjust to move along with that pressure that would make his body movable even to people who can change gravity levels, weather it was lack of oxygen and density at high altitudes, or immense pressures from sea level dephs, her body will always remain at an equallibrium that will allow her to function like normal. 'Dragoon Lungs' The user’s lungs acclimatize and respirate in/on any gaseous mediums, whether hostile or deficient, users lungs also filter away non-gaseous substances such as dust, asbestos, etc. They can breathe toxic gases instead of oxygen and survive montane, aerial, or terrene air deficiency, which are among the longest and most painful deaths the average human can suffer. Dragons because of their adaptive nature can adjust to breathe in any conditions even the dephs of space. The better breathing rate increases his white blood cell count, and along with the purifying properties of the nanomachines gives him a complete immunity to posion. The user is immune to all forms of poisons/toxins/venom. This makes a perfect counter-ability to those with Poison Manipulation and Poison Generation. 'Wolfblood Senses' The user has extremely accurate senses, allowing them to see, hear, smell, taste, touch and/or feel more than an average member of their species. X can even combine these senses in order to gain a supernatural level of sensory that allows him to follow trails of scent, identify them as colors if need be, and even to see the fientest of fingerprints, left on specific objects. One he has a scent in mind, the origin of the scent registers in his brain and allows him to visually see the outline of said objects and follow them for miles away. *'Enhanced Hearing:' Ears pick up every single sound, and can decipher layer upon layer of noise; has the ability to pick up a conversation from a mile away in a busy city. May even mutate into Echolocation. *'Enhanced Smell:' Users can detect specific smells, and locate their origin. Some may even be able to tell if someone is lying by which hormones they excrete. *'Enhanced Taste:' Users may be able to detect poisons or other problems, Usually accompanies enhanced smell. *'Enhanced Touch:' Some can feel so acutely that to rub the users hand on a paper would be like reading the page, sensing every bump ripple or wave. Some may even be able to tell of distant occurrences felt through vibrations in the earth. *'Enhanced Vision:' Can see with amazing clarity/detail, distance, or color, perhaps even in a different spectrum of light or into other dimensions. *''Sense Deafening: ''X can purposely cut off certain senses to boost and enhance his other ones. For example blinding himself to increase his hearing and sense of smell to exponential levels, or his sense of touch to feel the feintest of changes in air pressure. *'Illusion Awareness': Many illusion will affect only certain senses but lack in others, for example an illusion might lack a smell or have no heartbeat. *'Sense Focusing:' Focus senses to look for a particular sight/sound/smell/taste/feel and blocking out all others. 'Weapon of Choice' His own body. Allies/Enemies 'Allies' *Project Esper *Tanaban Jr. *SKC 'Enemies' *Project Esper 'Background' The tale of X is not one very well known. The only things gathered about him were that he was a Rion warrior who lived deep in the heart of a secret tribe in the african jungles. He was raised by the tribes previous leader, and apprently after an unkonwn amount of years became the leader himself. There was an attack on their lands however. They knew not much, but the person whom did so had a group of white haired men with him. They were over taken but in exchange for the lives of the other Raion he agreed to volunteer himself to whatever these strange men wished. He was taken to a facility known as Project ESPER. It's a facility that specializes in biochemical studies and gene splicing. He was subjected to their sick experiments for months on end until he finally came out to be the product they wanted, a cold blooded killing machine. However his memories were wipped in the process of this, and he could only remember fragments of his old life. Specifically a son. Final.Fantasy.XIII.600.157708.jpg Noah was his name but he couldn't recall his wife or anyone else in that point of his life. Distracted by his new driven purpose, his employer promised him he'd one day be able to destroy the members of the project x facility and get ride of them with his bare hands. In doing so, he's since been a hidden trump card in situations that Tanaban Jr. employs and causes.. " Your Story " X Marks The Spot leon__design_sketch__by_uchider.jpg 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:X Marks The Spot Category:Generation 1 Category:Project Esper Category:Bio Enhancements Category:Jamal's RPC/NPC